


Make me Whole again

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Rain's [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry makes it all better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Len is suffering, M/M, Mentions of former abuse, Pain, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, bad domme, bad form of bdsm, consensual roughness, pin wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is waiting for Barry at Rain's when he's confronted with his former domme. He doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to like to see my boys suffer in this series...
> 
> Not betaed, sorry for mistakes, they're all mine!

Len hadn’t been to  _ Rain’s  _ in three weeks. During that time he, Lisa, and Mick had poured over the available addition to the Rogues, eventually agreeing on asking Shawna, Hartley, and Axel to the team, Mardon and Bivolo were out, as they couldn’t stop thinking about killing the Flash or the police. Len didn’t want them on his team if murder was their first thought. Lisa and Mick agreed, even if they might have different reasons.

 

After that he had set up little heists to build team spirit. Barry had rolled his eyes at him the first time he found them in the museum, foiling their heist but not arresting them. Len had winked at him as he left the scene, Mick carrying an unconscious Hartley in his arms.

 

He had a lot on his plate, Len argued, trying to ignore the itch between his shoulder blades. He hadn’t seen Barry out of the Flash suit since that night Mardon attacked him and they had spent the night at  _ Rain’s. _ It shouldn’t affect him so much. He had done well before, way before Barry was even in the scene.

 

But somehow… Since meeting the kid there, since letting down his guard around him, he felt weird whenever he put his walls back up. As if every time he let the kid close chipped away at him. But he still couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t deny that submitting to Barry made him feel… More whole, more present, more  _ him _ . He didn’t want to lose the feeling.

 

So it had been three weeks and Len was just  _ done. _ With the Rogues, even with Lisa, he needed to be in control all the time. But he  _ needed  _ to let go, to just be able to feel.

With a decisive nod to himself he pulled out his phone and sent Barry a text.

 

**To Scarlet: Will you be at** **_Rain’s_ ** **today?**

 

He didn’t have to wait long, his phone chimed just two minutes later.

 

**From Scarlet: I can be there around eleven. Will that do?**

 

Len bit his lip. It was just past six. Well. He could still go and wait for Barry there, he might feel more comfortable just being at the club.

 

**To Scarlet: I’ll be there. Sir.**

 

This time the answer came immediately, making Len brighten.

 

**From Scarlet: Good boy.**

 

Len left the safe house half an hour later, dressed comfortably in slacks and a button down, with a small smile on his lips.

  
  


***

 

Len sat at the bar, drinking some kind of cocktail. Without alcohol, of course, it was strictly forbidden at  _ Rain’s _ , Elaine made that rule pretty clear. But the barkeeper had a gift to mix the fruits just right, Len had learned, so he always ordered a cocktail instead of a soda or water.

 

He sat on the stool, looking over the crowd. There weren’t many people around, mostly couples. Three people did a bondage display in the appropriate corner, which Len was considering to watch for a while. Bondage had always been kind of interesting to him, in the way it could be used as art. But public displays weren’t really his kind of tea anymore.

 

He let his eyes wander, nodding to some of the subs he’d met at the club before. The night he’d met Barry, the night of the masquerade, hadn’t been his first visit here after all. 

 

“Now who do we have here?”

 

Len immediately stiffened. He’d recognise that voice everywhere. Grating, sugary-sweet, but with icy coldness just behind it. 

 

“Not going to look at me, pretty doll?”

 

Slowly, his hands gripping the glass in a death grip, Len turned around.

 

Amelia was just as beautiful as she’d always been. Her blonde hair fell in soft locks down to her shoulders, her blue eyes shone in the light, and the red-black corset hugged her curves perfectly, putting her breasts at display, while the tight leather pants framed her legs and ass like they were painted on. The silver stilettos she wore made her about twelve inches taller than she already was, letting her tower over most people, including Len himself.

Her smile was just as cruel as he remembered, too.

 

“I hadn’t expected to see you here, pet,” she said in her usual calm voice. “I thought you said you were done with the scene, last time I saw you.”

 

“I said I was done with  _ you _ ,” Len grit out. He instinctively flinched back, just a tiny bit, when she lifted her hand. 

 

Amelia smirked, delighted. Of course she’d noticed. She put her well-manicured hand, with nails painted bloody red, on Len’s cheek, tapping the skin there. “What a mouth you got on you,” she tutted. “Did you forget your manners while I wasn’t there to take care of you?”

 

Len’s inside froze to the ice he had slowly managed to start to love again. But this was different. This wasn’t the rounded feel of the cold gun in his hand, the ice that started in his hand and became one with his body slowly. This was the jagged piece that started from his heart and behind his eyes, making his throat close up and his mind go blank in a not very good way.

 

“No,” he breathed out, unable not to, unable to look her in the eyes anymore. His eyes fell down, concentrating on her shoes, those heels he knew so well, which had once been put on his back, driving his face into the mud.

 

“What was that?” she asked, clearly enjoying herself. Her nails started to dig into his cheek. 

 

“No, Mistress,” Len whispered and was rewarded by a delighted chuckle. 

 

“Good doll,” she said and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “I really missed you, pet.”

 

Len shuddered, the grip on his glass loosening. He felt numb, unable to concentrate on more than her voice now, the way her nails scraped over his cheek, his lips, erasing the memories of Barry’s warm touches, his lips, so soft and careful - 

 

Len didn’t even notice that he’d moved from the stool to his knees, with her sharp nails now scraping over his head.

 

“There we go,” she said, her voice amused, as she moved a foot forward. “Come on, pet, kiss it. You know you want to.”

 

There was a buzzing in Len’s ears he couldn’t get rid of. His whole focus was on those shoes, those dreaded heels, the pointy end, which had been driven into his ribs more times than he could count. He knew the feeling of them under his mouth, under his tongue. It made bile rise in his throat just remembering it.

 

“Go on,” Amelia said, scratching his head a bit firmer. Len leaned forward.

 

“This ends now.”

 

Elaine’s firm voice broke through the buzzing in Len’s head and he stilled, his head still down, his lips inches away from Amelia’s foot.

 

“Stop interfering,” Amelia sneered. “This is my pet. I’m teaching him manners. Move along.”

 

Elaine chuckled, sending a shiver down Len’s spine. The lovely, friendly woman he remembered wasn’t here. Instead, here was the co-owner of the club, the face to it all. Here was the Queen of  _ Rain’s.  _ And Amelia clearly had no idea.

 

“You don’t know who I am,” Elaine said and it wasn’t a question. 

 

“And I don’t care,” Amelia snarled. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Elaine answered, false apology dripping from her tongue. “You’re behaving very unfavorably. I don’t like seeing you treat any sub like this, but especially not this one.”

 

“Oh?” Amelia asked, her nails now burrowing into Len’s head, leaving pain in their wake. “You think he’s yours then?” 

 

“Oh honey,” Elaine tittered. “Everyone, sub or dom, in this club is mine.” Her mocking voice turned to steel. “But only if they are invited. Which you are not.”

 

Suddenly, the nails were gone from his head, and Len let out an involuntary whimper, closing his eyes.

 

“I believe this is her way of saying you need to leave.”

 

Barry. That was Barry’s voice. Len looked up carefully.

 

Barry was standing next to Amelia, holding her by the wrist, his fingers white he was gripping so hard. His eyes were hard and cold and fixed on her face.

 

“Fuck you,” Amelia snapped, trying to free her arm. “Who do you think you are, you bitch?”

 

“I’m Len’s,” Barry said, his voice soft but deadly calm. “And he is mine. You will not lay a single finger on him again, or I will break them. You will not look at him again, or I will scratch your eyes out. You will not talk to him again, or I will rip your tongue out of your ugly mouth.”

 

“And you will never step foot into my club again, or I will kill you with an ice pick and bury you in the back yard,” Elaine added, her voice just as calm as Barry’s. Len believed every word both of them had said.

 

And so did Amelia, if the way her face paled and she shivered was any indication. Barry let her go and she rubbed her wrist as she glared at them both - but never looked down at Len.

 

“Keep him,” she spat. “He’s useless anyway. Whiny little mutt.” 

 

She stormed away and Len looked after her, seeing her vanish through the curtain that kept the hall from the main doors. He still stared at the curtain after she was long gone. He couldn’t believe she had really left.

 

“Len?”

 

Barry’s voice broke through the haze in his mind.

 

Slowly, he turned his head. Barry was kneeling before him, his hands carefully reaching out, his arms wide open. “Len, baby, are you with me?”

 

Len let out a sound he couldn’t describe before he pitched forward, trusting Barry to catch him.

 

Of course he did, and in seconds Len was wrapped tightly into Barry’s arms as he shook and shook, crying silently, pain radiating from his whole body, and disgust at himself, at his weakness, spreading through him.

 

“I got you,” Barry whispered into his ear, promising him safety and comfort, but Len couldn’t stop crying. 

 

“I’ll bring you to your room,” he heard Elaine say and the next thing Len heard was Barry’s surprised yelp, and he felt himself lifted into the air, still in Barry’s arms, which tightened around him.

 

_ Elaine is a meta _ , he thought dimly, not even really surprised. He just clung tighter to Barry as Elaine floated them through the club to their room, depositing them on the bed and then leaving without another word.

 

Len held on.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the comfort part :)
> 
> Everything's consensual, but Len is asking for a bit of pain and roughness.

Barry looked down at the man in his arms. They were lying on the bed in what seemed to become their usual position; Barry against the headboard and Len with his head on Barry’s chest.

 

Barry still felt rage coursing through him, even while the hand on Len’s hand was stroking softly. How dare that bitch treat this wonderful man in such a vile way?

Well, seeing that display helped Barry understand Len and his behaviour a bit better, but he could have done without having Len reduced to the mess he was now.

 

“Len,” Barry whispered. “She’s gone. She won’t ever hurt you anymore. I won’t let her, and neither will Elaine.”

 

Elaine. A meta. Barry shouldn’t have been so surprised, Elaine had seemed a tad different after he’d come back from his coma. And she certainly wasn’t using her powers for evil, so Barry didn’t see a reason to make a big deal out of it. Maybe he’d talk to her another time.

 

“Promise?”

 

Barry’s heard almost broke at the faint question and he rubbed soothing circles down Len’s back. He wondered how many of the scars he had seen there came from that bitch.

 

“I promise,” he answered, bending down to kiss the top of Len’s head, feeling him shudder. “You’ll never see her again.” Barry would make sure of that. The Flash could be rather persuasive. Or maybe he’d let Felicity have a go at her.

 

Len shifted a bit until he could look up at Barry. “I’m sorry,” he said and continued before Barry could do more than open his mouth. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I don’t know why I… Why I went to my knees for her.”

 

“Ah,” Barry said. “Well. I assume she was your domme for a long time. She had a certain control over you. Sometimes…” He looked at the wall, remembering a different sub he’d held and comforted just like this in the past. “Sometimes it is hard to fight instincts that have been ingrained into you. Sometimes you lose, especially when you’re surprised.” 

 

Len frowned. “I should be stronger than this.”

 

Barry shook his head at the disgust he could hear in Len’s voice. This wouldn’t do. “Out there, yes, maybe. But in the club? You let your guard down, expecting safety. It’s no wonder she had no trouble driving you back into that headspace.”

 

He caught and held Len’s eyes. “I’m not angry with you, Len. Never with you. What she did was vile and I want to break every bone in her body for hurting you - not just today but in general.” 

He cupped Len’s cheek, smiling as Len’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“You’re a wonderful man, Len. A gorgeous, smart, cunning, resourceful man. And a wonderful sub. You make me so happy. Having you here, close to me, knowing you  _ choose  _ to be here, makes my heart soar. I love you, Len, all of you, your past, present, and future. I won’t let her hurt you again.”

 

Barry hadn’t known what he would say, but when he heard the words coming from his mouth he knew he meant every word. 

 

Len’s eyes were open again, staring at him in shock and wonder. “I… Barry…”

 

Barry bend down and kissed him lightly. “You don’t have to answer,” he said, though part of him wished, selfishly, that Len would, that he would say the words back. Barry pushed that part down. 

 

“When I say, _ I love you,  _ it’s not because I want you or because I can’t have you,” Barry continued, holding Len’s gaze. “It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are.”

 

***

 

Len continued to stare at Barry. Barry, this wonderful, beautiful,  _ pure  _ man, who would betray his principles for him, who would hurt the person daring to hurt Len, who… Who  _ loved him. _

 

Len didn’t know how to deal with this. He’d never had this. A real relationship, the only person he knew who loved him was Lisa - and even they had their moments where he couldn’t be sure, not after what he’d done. And here Barry was, proclaiming his love for a broken, useless man. A man who was his enemy outside of the club, no less, a murderer and a thief.

And still. Len believed every word Barry had just said.

 

“I don’t…” Len swallowed, licked his lips, let his eyes flit around the room, avoiding Barry’s honest gaze. It burned. “I don’t know if I’m capable of that,” he muttered. “I’m not… I’m not as selfless as you, Barry.”

 

Barry chuckled. “Oh, I’m not selfless at all, Len,” he said, clearly amused. “To be honest, I’m actually quite selfish. If I had my way, I’d keep you locked up in here and never let you leave, so you’d be mine alone. If I had my way, you’d never look at another person in your life again. But I know that’s not who you are, and I wouldn’t love you as much as I do if it were.” 

 

Len let his head be moved so Barry could kiss him again. His lips were soft and warm, but oh so gentle. Much more gentle than Len could bear right now.

 

“Please,” he whimpered.

 

“Anything, my beautiful darling,” Barry whispered against his lips. “Tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you.”

 

For a fleeting moment Len considered asking for Amelia’s head. He wondered if Barry would give it to him. But that was not who Barry was, and Len wouldn’t turn him into that person. But Len still needed something Barry hadn’t given him so far, always being gentle and careful with him. Len needed to know he could still take more. He needed rough touches from a person he trusted, to erase the memories of Amelia once and for all.

 

“I need you to take control,” he said, looking into Barry’s eyes again. “I need you to… To blindfold and handcuff me, to gag me. To hurt me, to fuck me, to break me. And then you need to put me back together.” He swallowed. “Can you… Would you do that for me? Please?”

 

Barry was clearly conflicted, it was visible in the way he searched Len’s face for even a hint of doubt. Len knew he wouldn’t find any.

 

“Are you sure, love?” Barry asked, his voice wavering. “I don’t… I don’t want you to think of me as her.”

 

“I won’t,” Len protested immediately. “You’re nothing like her. When you do it, I know you won’t do it to hurt me, and you won’t me alone after.”

 

“Never,” Barry answered fiercely. “You’ll never be alone with me.” He took a deep breath. “Alright, if that’s what you want, I’ll give it to you, baby.”

 

He moved from the bed, pulling Len with him. “Strip,” he ordered, moving to the box Len suspected to be filled with various toys. “I’ll see what I can find for us.”

 

Len nodded, swaying a bit on shaky legs. Then he started to take off his clothes, folding them neatly, and putting them on the chair next to the bed. He moved to kneel before the bed, eyes on the ground, hands clasped behind his back.

 

Barry came closer after a few minutes. “Do you want your hands cuffed behind or in the front?” he asked. 

 

“Behind me,” Len answered immediately. “So you can push my face into the mattress. Sir.”

 

“Alright,” Barry said and stroked Len’s face. “Get on the bed, darling boy. Hands and knees, please.”

 

Len hurried to comply.

 

“I’ll blindfold you now,” Barry said, and the fact that he announced every step was already so different to Len, he couldn’t even start being afraid of being in the dark, at the mercy of someone else. The soft cloth slipped over his face and tightened at the back of his head.

 

“Alright?” Barry asked, running a hand down Len’s side in a soothing manner. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Len answered.

 

“Good boy,” Barry praised him. “Now, you want a gag. Which means you can’t say your safe word. If you need me to stop at any time, baby, I want you to lift your right foot and let it fall on the mattress, okay? I’ll stop immediately, no matter what we’re doing. Can you demonstrate it for me?”

 

Len did so, lifting his foot and letting it fall on the mattress a few times, creating a muffled sound.

 

“Very good,” Barry said and fastened the ball gag halfway. “Anything you want to add, darling?”

 

Len thought about it. “If you could… Scratch me. No whips or floggers, just… Scratches? Before you fuck me? Please, sir?”

 

Barry hummed. “As you wish, love. I’ll do that.” He pushed the ball gag into Len’s mouth and fastened it properly. “Cuffs are next,” he said then. “Please get comfortable, baby.”

 

Len did so, sinking to his shoulders while staying on his knees, putting his hands behind his back, where Barry cuffed them securely. The cuffs were padded, so they reminded him less of the ones he used to wear when he got arrested. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Barry murmured into Len’s ear before moving his hands all over his back, down to his ass. “On display, all for me. I know this is your way of showing me you trust me. I’m so, so grateful you let me see you like this, baby.” 

 

Len shuddered as Barry kissed his nape and tongued his way down, following the comforting path over his tattoos.

 

“I have a pin wheel here that I will use on your back,” Barry said then and immediately ran the wheel down Len’s shoulder. It left a tickling sensation in his wake. 

 

“You wanted me to scratch you, so I'll do it harder.” Barry let action follow his words. This time, the wheel pricked and felt almost as scratchy as Amelia's nails. 

 

Len whimpered. This was exactly what he needed. 

 

Barry stopped for a second, clearly waiting if Len would move his foot. He didn’t, though, so Barry repeated the motion. And again. And again.

 

Only a few minutes later, Len was achingly hard and shaking, sweat running down his arms and back. Barry had moved the pin wheel all over his back and even over his head a few times, leaving him tingling all over. Len knew his back must be a bright red, maybe even covered in a few welts, when Barry moved the wheel again - to Len’s ass this time.

 

Len let out a shout against the gag when Barry ran the wheel down first his right and then his left cheek, repeating it a few times.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Barry murmured, breaking through the mist Len’s head had been sinking into. “God, you look amazing, just taking it. Such a pretty sight, my darling, taking it so wonderfully.”

 

The wheel vanished but before Len could voice his protest, there was a sharp smack and pain bloomed on his ass.  _ Oh.  _ Barry had spanked him.

 

When Len didn’t protest, Barry did it again, smacking Len’s ass over and over, until it was burning, and then he rubbed over the probably bright-red flesh. Len could barely hold himself on his knees he was trembling so hard.

 

When Barry’s lubed fingers, two at the same time, rubbed against his hole and slowly pushed in, Len let out a sob. The blindfold was clinging to his face, wet with sweat and tears. Barry kept up a string of praise and pet names, Len’s cock was hanging heavy and hard between his legs, and his mind was pleasantly empty.

It was glorious.

 

Barry pulled out his fingers and Len heard the crinkle of the condom. He knew he wasn’t as prepared as Barry would usually do it, but Len had asked for it to hurt. Len was glad Barry remembered and adhered to his wish even now.

 

“You still okay, baby? Nod if you are.”

 

Len nodded feverently, aching at the need to feel Barry enter him. He groaned against the gag when Barry did so, stretching him, making it burn. Len would feel this for days to come, he was sure.

 

Barry barely gave Len time to adjust before he pulled back and pushed back in, setting a pace that was faster than their usual, too. Barry’s hands gripped Len’s hips, holding him still, while he pounded into him. He adjusted his positions a few times until he managed to hit Len’s prostate dead on, making Len quake and scream. He knew he would have finger-shaped bruises on his hips later, his ass was on fire, and his cock throbbed he was so close.

 

Len tried to keep himself from cumming. He wanted to feel Barry cum inside him, he didn’t want to cum first, this wasn’t part of what he needed - but he was so, so close. He sobbed.

 

Suddenly Barry leaned forward, covering Len’s back with his body, to whisper into his ear.

 

“Let go, darling,” Barry said, his voice strained. “You’ve done so well, you’re so good. You deserve to cum, baby. Let me feel it.”

 

Len came, untouched, and with a shout that seemed to tear his throat apart. He shook as he felt Barry cling to him even tighter, groaning as he emptied himself inside Len. For one moment Len wished there was no condom separating them, wished he could feel Barry’s cum slipping out of him.

 

Len collapsed to the bed, exhausted, not even caring that he was lying in the wet spot. Barry was on top of him, panting, still inside. Len wished he could stay there for a while longer, but Barry started to pull out only a few seconds later.

 

Barry shushed him as he made a distressed sound. “Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.” Len started at the sensation of a plug being inserted inside of him, but he relaxed almost immediately. It wasn’t Barry, but at least he wasn’t left empty.

 

“There we go,” Barry whispered and trailed his hands down Len’s arms. “Let me get these off.” He opened the cuffs and rubbed the feeling back into Len’s numb wrists and arms before urging him to roll on his side. Barry stripped the bed of the soiled blanket, letting Len lie down on his belly again. “That’s better.”

 

Barry then reached out to take out the gag. “Do you want to keep the blindfold on for now, darling?” 

 

Len nodded, not trusting his voice quite yet. Barry kissed him softly but didn’t touch the cloth over his eyes. 

 

“Here, open your mouth a bit.”

 

Len did so and a straw was pushed between his lips. He gratefully took small sips of the water Barry had prepared for him before laying back down.

 

“I’ll rub some lotion into your skin now, just relax, baby,” Barry said and proceeded to do just that.

 

Len was pleasantly floating, slowly coming back up from his high. He enjoyed the sensation of the cool lotion on his overheated skin. He wondered how he looked.

 

“Picture?” he croaked out and cleared his throat. “Could you… Sir, I want to see.”

 

Barry hummed and Len heard a snap of his phone’s camera. “I took a picture on your phone,” Barry said. “I’ll show you in a bit.”

 

Len smiled at the thought of Barry even using Len’s phone for this. Now only Len could see it, no chance that even Barry would have a copy. Len decided to send it to him later.

 

A few minutes later Barry was sitting against the headboard, Len’s head in his lap, while Len was still on his belly, enjoying the sensation of Barry’s hand rubbing his head.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Len murmured sleepily. 

 

Barry’s hand stilled for a second and then resumed their movement. “Of course, darling,” he murmured back. “Anything for you.”

 

A soft sheet covered Len’s back. “Sleep, Len,” Barry said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Of that, Len had no doubt. But he needed to say something before he could sleep. What was it? A niggling thought in his brain… Oh. Right.

  
“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote: "When I say, I love you, it’s not because I want you or because I can’t have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are.” comes from Buffy. Spike says it to Buffy in the episode "Touched".

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
